joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman
Aquaman is the king of Atlantis and a member of the Justice League. Aquaman is the king of all things aqua. He can breathe underwater, swim at tremendous speeds, and telepathically communicate with sea life. Being able to withstand ocean depths, he gets bonus points on land with his superhuman strength, enhanced senses, and nearly impenetrable skin. And although his courage and decisive nature have proven him a true heir to Atlantis’s throne, the continual conflict between land and sea makes him a citizen of both—and at home in neither. Personality Aquaman is best known for his uncontrollably hot temper, although he is fully aware of this and immediately tries to remain calm and maintain composure as much as he can. He gets along with Superman quite well. Relationships * Mera: Mera is aqua-man’s trusted girlfriend. She protects Atlantis when Arthur isn’t present. * Dolphin is one of aqua-man’s closest friends. She helps protect Atlantis when Arthur is not present. * Aqualad is Aqua man’s former Sidekick. He recently joined the teen titans and sometimes checks with Arthur for advice. * Lorena (Aquagirl) inspired by aqua man and became aqua girl. She will do anything to save the people of earth, she even took on Joker when batman was not in Gotham. * Superman:Aquaman responded quickly when Superman invited him into the Justice league. He is a good friend of Superman. The two have even teamed up on numerous occasions before the Justice League. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Reflexes: While no speedster, Aquaman's reflexes are 12-15 times faster than a normal human. Aquaman is probably the greatest swimmer in the world. * Water Walking: Aquaman can easily run and walk on water. * Trident Proficiency: Through her many years of training, Aquaman is very skilled in the art of Trident-wielding and goes in tandem with his pattern of fighting that involves break dancing. * Bubble Manipulation: Aquaman can create, shape and manipulate bubbles. * Atlantean Biological Adaptation: The Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. He also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Although other Atlanteans possess similar adaptations, Aquaman's royal lineage makes him a super-Atlantean as well as super-human, and as such he has greater physical capabilities than does a typical Atlantean. * Amphibious Nature: Aquaman, as an Atlantean, can breath underwater and on land. He can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects but being super-Atlantean due to his royal lineage, he can survive on land longer than an average Atlantean. This length can be extended by the humidity in the atmosphere but eventually prolonged dehydration will weaken him thus he must return to aquatic environment at various period. * Enhanced Vision: His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. * Energy-Heat Resistance: Aquaman is extremely resistant to energy/heat based attacks. * Marine Telepathy: Aquaman has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout most of his life. Lately he possesses a greater range of control that can actually force sea creatures to obey his whims. Currently, he requests their assistance and they comply. * Aqua empathy: Aquaman has the ability to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures. * Master Swimmer: Aquaman is a master swimmer. Perhaps the greatest there is. * Expert Combatant: Aquaman excels at hand-to-hand combat and overall martial ability. Aquaman's primary form of combat is a harmonious mixture of Francombat, Varma Ati, and break dance moves. * Expert Tactician: He has an advanced strategic sense, and has natural leadership qualities. * Energy-Heat Resistance: Aquaman is extremely resistant to energy/heat based attacks as he has with stood multiple blasts from Amazo's heat vision, Black Manta's heat beams, and energy blasts from an Omac. * Accomplished Diplomat: His natural autocratic nature does not suit him well in environments where democracy is an issue but Orin is a natural commander and his ability has served him well in the protection of Poseidonis. * Enhanced Sight: His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. He has claimed that his eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms (or 36,000 feet below the surface of the water). * Enhanced Hearing: several times more acute than human capacity. * Enhanced Smell: several times more acute than human capacity. * Superhuman Strength: Aquaman possesses superhuman strength on the order of 150 times human maximum (assuming a human max of 750 lbs, meaning approximately 60 tons) while on dry land and not surffering from extreme dehydration. His strength is oftentimes underrated, considering the company that he keeps (Superman, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, etc.). His strength is more than a match for most common barriers such as wood, common metals, brick or concrete walls. Only steel reinforced barriers have a serious chance of slowing him for any length of time. Aquaman frequently displays various feats of Super-Atlantian (the average Atlantian can lift/press approximately 1 ton) and thus, superhuman strength. While not on par with Superman or Captain Marvel, he has proven capable of performing standing high jumps of 4 stories (both on land and from water), lifting and throwing a tank (at least 25 tons), and has held his own in hand to hand combat with Wonder Woman. His strength level increases considerably depending on how saturated he is, or when he is immersed in water. While underwater, Aquaman has proven capable of lifting a considerable chunk of a city block in Sub-Diego (which would weigh several hundred tons), and has proven capable of shifting an oil rig platform which would weigh a few hundred tons as well. In the post-Flashpoint DCnU, Aquaman has displayed the ability to lift a cruise liner overhead, which weighs in the neighborhood of 100,000 tons. * Superhuman Endurance: Aquaman possesses endurance and stamina that allows him to swim up to 200 mph for at least a 6 hour period without significant breaks for rest or recuperation. If he wished to extend this period of travel at reduced speeds he could "ride" or be towed by dolphins or other fast-swimming animals until he was rested. Aquaman is also capable of swimming at much faster speeds for shorter periods. * Superhuman Durability: Aquaman's enhanced physiology enables him to withstand impacts that would kill and ordinary human, and critically injure an average Atlantean. He has been seen in ocean depths as deep as 20,000 feet (3.79 miles) below the surface of the water. That amount of pressure is 800 atmospheres, which is enough to turn an ordinary human into a smear of blood and bonedust. It seems that Aquaman has been able to travel as deep as 36,000 feet (6.82 miles) considering that he claims that his eyes have been adapted to see at that depth. He is not completely durable against small arms but his skin cannot be punctured with sharp objects or bullets, and is able to take a direct hit without incapacitation. * Superhuman Speed: Said to be the fastest thing underwater, he is capable of swimming at a consistent speed of 150 knots (175 mph) for several hours. Aquaman can travel at much faster speeds for short "sprints." He has also been seen swimming at 10,000 feet per second, or at twice the aquatic speed of sound (roughly 6800 mph). It's unknown how long he can keep up that amount of speed though. With his incredible speed in the water, Aquaman is able to create giant whirlpools. * Superhuman Reflexes: While no super-speedster, Aquaman's reflexes are superior to even exceptional metahumans such as Deathstroke the Terminator, and are on the order of 12-15 times faster than a normal human. Aquaman is obvilusly an accomplished swimmer, whose stroke form and efficiency is easily superior to any human Olympic level athlete. Equipment * Aquaman's Trident: using his trusty trident, allows Aquaman to manipulate electricity. Aquaman can also use it as a strong melee weapon. ** Waterbearer Hand: given to him by the Lady of the Lake. The hand was magical in nature and possessed various abilities. *** Molecular Manipulation: Aquaman can alter the shape and density of the hand. *** Hydrokinesis: The hand gives its user vast oceanic shifting capabilities, splitting tidal waves and creating water constructs. *** Healing: It possesses healing properties. *** Farsight: Can be used as a scrying pool. *** Negate Magic: Can negate other magics. *** Prolong Adaptation: Significantly increases the time Aquaman can spend out of water. *** Independent Life: The hand can be separated from Aquaman and continue to work. *** Amplifies Telepathy Weaknesses * Water Deprivation: Aquaman must return to water after a period of time or he will weaken. Category:DC Category:Fictional character Category:Justice League Category:Aquaman